A Cosplayer turned Real
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: You know when you cosplay it's for the fun of it. And when you write fanfics its to fantasies. But when those two aspects come together, a very dangerous plot arises and a poor fan has to go around with her cosplayed character and his crew to find her way back. Maybe there are other forces at play here...T to be safe, might change in future
1. Chapter 1

**Okay wait! I know I should be working on my other stories and I am...but...I CANT HELP IT! I get one idea after another and I need to share it! So that more people can start branching out for other ideas of stories! So put away the pitch forks and torches! Oh and I've never been to a Comic-con or anything of the like so I'm going to write an experience that I feel is similar but I highly doubt it so I'm sorry if I get the system wrong!**

* * *

It was a convention, and I had on the perfect cos-play. I was my gender bender version of Zoro from after the time skip. I had my hair dyed emerald green as it fell down in small waves to my waist and pulled into a low pony tail, even the three earrings on my left ear. I had a make up scar running over my left eye and had trained myself to keep my eye closed, just for this very convection. I have on a personally made exact look like to Zoro's open dark-green coat, closed at the waist with a red sash in which my plastic replicas of his swords are. I had a black strapless push up bra under the coat and a well made scar running diagonally up my chest. The sleeves of the coat rolled up to the elbow and around my upper arm a black cloth tied. Underneath fitting snuggle around my waist was a green haramaki, black pants tucked into black boots.

"I'm so going to win the bet!" I cheered out as I stepped off the bus and waved to the passengers that were admiring my cosplay. Them knowing my hard work. Adjusting the bra slightly I started walking into the convention building, straightening my posture as I carried my back back over one shoulder and allowed my one hand to rest on the hilt of my _Sandai Kitetsu_. I walked over to the security check and the scanned me for anything harmful. I unsheathed my swords for them to see the plastic weapons before I got my pass and entered the lively scene. I reached inside my coat, were I sew in a inner pocket and took out my smartphone. I send a text to my friend.

**:Okay, I'm at the convention, you here yet?: -_Sent_**

I waited a few before getting a reply.

**:Oh I'm here and I can see you! Oh Johann owes you 150 bucks for sure!: **I look around and soon there was a bubbly red head waving spastically,not a word, at me. Smiling I jog over and hugged her.

"Anthia! I'm so glad you took on this bet! You should enter the cosplay competition." The red heard grinned as she was dressed in casual and with her pass around her neck. That's me Anthia Archangel. Weird huh? But I chose that name myself after getting adopted at the age of 8. I'm an orphaned child. My parents are unknown, and I wish I knew them or why I'm not with them, still stings... but my foster parents are awesome! I mean they actually contributed to this outfit. So now as a 19 year old I am happy with my blessings.

"I know right? He better man up or else I'll go_** Santoryu **_on his ass..." We both shared a giggle before I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled as the fellow convention goer held up a camera and smiled widely.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

* * *

Anthia stepped into the ladies room to use it after drinking her 3rd soda. Stepping into a stall she maneuvered her costume and relieved herself, unaware of her world changing on the outside. She stepped out of the stall and washed her hands before situating her back pack over her shoulder and reaching into her inner pocket to pull out her phone but paused on her way to the door. As she pulled her hand out and looked to it her eyes widen. In her hand were a pair of den den mushi. One looked like a baby den den for ranged calls while the other looked like a video/camera den den mushi. She felt her one eye widen and immediately felt pure pain when her other eye attempted to do the same. She stumbled back, holding her left eye and gripped the counter of the sinks.

"W-Why...?" She said barely above a whisper as a new pain was introduced on her chest. Lifting her head she looked into the mirror and nearly fell back to the floor as a scream died in her throat. The person standing in that mirror, wearing an expression she just knew was her own, was anime. And not just any anime, One Piece. Tall, once milky white skin now lightly tanned, with a very hourglass figure and large breast and wide hips. Her black bra was gone and just the coat covered her nipples and by some magic were not sliding off to expose or anything, as thought and imaginary thread was holding the gap at bay. She stared at the one eye, a deep green while the other had the scar that was meant to be simple make up but as she inspected closer, it was now real. The pain was enough evidence to that. She looked down at the diagonal cut that came up from her right hip, between her breasts and to her left shoulder. She lightly traced a finger over the stitches hoping that they would smudge off slightly but was met with the rough texture of actual stitches. "H-How...I..." She was lost. She was hoping that she probably fell asleep and this is a fanfiction induced nightmare.

She looked to her side as her mind finally registered the weight increase. Slowly she grabbed the hilt of _Wado_ and unsheathed the plastic blade. She was met with the sound of an actual metal sword sliding out and she held it out in front of herself. It was _Wado_. The _Wado Ichimonji_. She ran a finger over the metal surface of the flat side of the sword before carefully sheathing it again. She looked to her hands and clenched them. She could feel her muscle tone change. She knew it because she was certain that she could never pull out a sword like that easily and the weight at her hips was almost not there, implying her body as it is now was use to the weight. Turning to the door she felt her heart sink before pocketing the den dens she had placed on the counter.

"Well...Now or never..." She said meekly before walking over to the door and opening it. Stepping through it she found herself stepping out of what would be the ladies bathroom of a bar. She set her focus on the door and walked, her one hand securely around the white hilt of _Wado_. '_Almost there...Just get out and find somewhere to breathe..._' She thought to herself as the stares she was receiving were uncomfortable. She was so close when the doors opened before her. She blinked her one eye and looked up at who opened the doors to come in. She felt her eyes widen as she felt something tackle her back to the ground. She hissed as her head hit the wooden floor of the bar or restaurant. "_Itte...!_" She muttered in pain before sitting up as she felt a weight shift on top of her. She lifted her head at the same time that someone had lifted their head out from between her boobs. She should be yelling at them for attempted rape but she was too lost and in shock at the face she was looking at. "Luffy...?" She whispered and the Straw Hat Captain grinned like the idiot we all know and love.

"Zoro! There you are! Did you get lost again?" He said as he sat straddling her waist, he probably didn't notice he has the wrong green haired swordsman. "And when did you get these? Is you're chest swelling so bad?" He poked at her breast and she felt her cheeks burn a shade darker. She squirmed before managing to sit up when the Rubber Monkey finally stood up. She rose to her feet and looked down to him, being taller than him of course.

"I'm...Not Zoro..." She said carefully even though she felt like it was futile.

"You're acting weird Zoro, Are you sick? Did this place give you something bad?" She was touched by the worry he had for the green swordsman but she needed to clear the air.

"N-No! I'm not Zoro, I'm Anthia Archangel." She said quickly then realized she said her name wrong. "I mean Archangel Anthia!"

"I need to get you to Chopper!" He said with a wide grin and soon his rubber limb wrapped around her waist and she was out the door, flying as the rubber captain went flying to the what she guessed were the docks of the town. She screamed bloody murder as she was dragged into a big adventure. Whether she liked it or not!

* * *

**So...what do you think? *dodged rocks and glass* SORRY! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhg my head..." Anthia groaned, she must have passed out from hitting her head super hard or something. "What was I doing anyways? Did an Amy Rose cosplayer whack me with her hammer too hard...?" She groaned as the throbbing pulsated painfully in the back of her head.

/_Ha, you wish that happened..._/ Anthia froze as her one eye snapped open and she stared at the wooden ceiling. She slowly sat up and glanced around, there was no one else around.

"This place looks eerily familiar..." She mumbled, mind still jumbled and aching.

/_Of course it does, it's Chopper's sick bay aboard the Thousand Sunny. That rubber captain dragged you hear and knocked your head against the mast and soon you were moved here to recover._/

"Oh that explains it..." Anthia nodded her head in understanding before freezing.

/_Don't you dare scream..._/ Anthia paused her mouth agape as the held back the scream. /_Now before you ask me questions allow me to introduce myself. I am **Shodai Kitetsu**. The second sword of the **12 **** Saijo O Wazamono swords**_,_ my brothers are sleeping now so I have been sent to properly introduce us and explain your situation._/ Before Shodai could continue any further the door was slammed open as two bodies fell through the open door. She sat up carefully, hand to her throbbing head before blinking as the two figures jumped up to their feet. She blames her headache for not thinking clearly.

"So loud..." She groaned.

"Zoro's sister!" She blinked as Luffy pointed to her with stars in his eyes. "I didn't know you had a sister Zoro."

"I don't." She looked past the rubber man as he had Usopp on his side,tip toeing back slightly. Zoro stepped into the door way along with Nami and Robin with Brook and Chopper peaking around the corner.

"Yohoho! But the resemblance is uncanny!" Brook laughed. "One would think you are twins."

"It is interesting how she looks almost exactly like Zoro...Her clothes, the scars and even her swords are exactly like Zoro's..." Nami listed off, her gaze suspicious. She blinked, unsure of what to say before flinch slightly as her head throbbed.

"Itte..." She grumbled and leaned her elbows onto her knees while holding her head in her hands. /_Well cannot be helped if we look similar to those of the swordsman. It was what you had on your person for us to inhabit..._/ She lifted her head and leaned back when she came face to face with Luffy.

"Oi Zoro's sister, join my crew!" He grinned. She flinched before pushing him away and laying back down with her back facing them, gripping her head slightly.

"She's not my sister, dumbass! I don't have a sister!"

/_I must apologize for the pain...At this very moment my brothers and I are storing muscle memories into you so that you may know how to wield us in battle...because we are need of help but it is forbidden to ask of this place's help so we pulled a vessel from another realm to aid us..._/

"Here...This should help your headache." Anthia slowly opened her eyes and rolled back sitting up. She took the cup from Chopper and the two pills before downing them.

"Thank you..." She said softly. She looked to the bed-side where the swords were propped up and identified which one was Shodai. The red one that looked strikingly similar to Sandai who was at Zoro's side.

/_The one in black sheath is **Nidai Kitetsu** from the **21 O Wazamono Grade Swords**_ _and the white is **Shi no Inu **from the_ _**12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Sword****s**. Just like all Kitetsu swords Nidai and myself are cursed to bring a gruesome death to our wielders...So once our goal is achieved I fear you will have to play a game with death. But fear not...that is why Shi no Inu is here. He balances out our death aura because he is Death's Dog. Bringing death to those who it is drawn against, so you best be careful on who you draw us on. It may be safe to wield my self or Nidai with Shi no Inu as a paired partner. Drawing both Nadai and myself may increase the chances of you injuring or killing yourself._/ Anthia mentally gulped as she sighed outwardly and rubbed her forehead.

"Oi are you hard of hearing or something?" She was so engrossed in listening to Shodai that she must have completely ignored all the questions they must have been asking her.

"Huh, oh sorry, I-I was lost in thought..." Anthia finger her sleeve before her eyes rolled back and she flopped back down onto her pillow.

* * *

When Anthia reopened her eyes she found herself staring face to face with the same ceiling that she passed out seeing.

"So I guess it's not a drug induced dream..." She grumbled as her headache was almost completely gone.

/_Hey! Get up and go get my brother's and I's bodies! Those punks took us and are studying us right now on the deck! Oh I'm Nidai by the way now get up!_/ She found herself standing and rubbing her temple.

"No need to yell..." She grumbled before walking to the door and opening it. She breathed in the fresh air before opening her one eye and looking around. She leaned over the railing to see her new acquired blades laid out before Zoro, all three out of the sheaths to examine.

Shodai was a midnight black sword with a bright silver edge.

Nidai was a deep red sword with a deep purple-grey edge.

Shi no Inu was a pure white blade with a black edge. In the light of the sun all three blades glistened in the light but the deadly aura surrounding them did not go unnoticed. Anthia admired the blades.

/_As much as I am enjoying you checking out my body, you better get me back before that sword man throws me up and tests his luck! I will not hesitate to cut his arm off!_/ Anthia blinked at Nidai's voice before looking as Zoro picked up the dark red blade and proceeded to throw it up. /_Hurry!_/ Not needing to be told twice her body moved on its own accord as she jumped up and pushed off from the railing with her hand out reached. The blade spun once, missed her hand by an inch before the hilt fitted itself into her palm. She gripped the hilt with care and confidence before landing on the grassy deck. She stood straight up and inspected the blade, staring at her hand that was holding the hilt. /_Watch out!_/ Anthia widen her stance and brought Nidai up in front of her just in time to block the threatening blade know as _Wado Ichimonji_. She blinked, because she was sure she has never done anything like this before. /_It's the muscle history and me! So stop with your internal panic and focus before I let you get cut._/ Anthia supported her weight as Zoro was not letting up. She furrowed her brows before pushing him back and jumping back slightly.

"So you know how to use it? You know of its curse I bet..." Zoro said as he drew his other sword Shusui. Anthia didn't want to fight, not in the slightest, it wasn't her fault she was here anyways.

"I do not want to fight...I'm still pretty peeved about being _kidnapped_." She shifted her gaze to Luffy who was grinning widely. She sighed before slowly lowering Nidai as Zoro sheathed his swords. She was pretty sure that Nami's threatening presence was the reason. She slowly made her way over to the other blades and slid them into their own sheaths and situated them at her right hip in the sash. "Now...before we have another misunderstanding..." SHe said evenly as the Straw Hat Pirates gathered nearby. "I am Archangel Anthia...I am of NO relation to Roronoa Zoro." She pointed over to the green haired swordsman as he stood, gaze steeling.

"Then why do you look like you could be his twin sister?" Nami questioned. Anthia sighed as she rested her hand on the hilt of Shi no Inu.

"I really cannot explain that, because I am just as shocked as you are..." She grumbled before looking around. "Wow...This is much cooler in person..." She said in soft awe, momentarily forgeting she had people around her.

"What was that?" Anthia blinked and looked to Nami.

"Oh I was just admiring how super this ship looks in person..." Anthia smiled softly back and sat down crossed legged. She looked around to see which of the crew was aboard. Zoro, Robin, Nami, Brook, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. '_Sanji and Franky must still not back from shopping or whatever..._' She thought idly.

"Where did you get those swords?" She looked up to meet Zoro's gaze. '_Nidai...a little help please..._'

/_Fine, say this..._/ Anthia felt a foreign presence creep into her mind as words formed and left her mouth.

"I have been travelling now for years, these swords I was destined to lead them to their final rest...where I shall take on their death curse and fully relinquish it and them...My next destination is to find the first sword of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords, defeat it's wielder take the sword and take my place as the death penalty...So is the destiny of the vessel..." Anthia spoke evenly, almost as though in trance before slowly blinking her eye and looking away from the swordsman's gaze. She noted from the corner of her eye Zoro grip the hilt of his Shusui almost protectively. "Do not worry Roronoa Zoro..." She smiled lightly as she met his gaze again. "Wado and Shusui are not the swords of my destiny...Nidai and Shodai are much powerful in series of make and Shi no Inu is a wild card of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono series...They are the ones that seal my fate..." It really did hurt her that she came to this world, an almost fictional dream, but her destiny was to die. It made sense in a way. You can't have a foreign body occupying a space for long. Sooner or later something will come by and destroy it. For the greater good and balance.

* * *

**Shi no Inu is a sword of my own creation, he is not an actual sword in the anime or manga! I have done my research of these swords and only about two or three of each type of _O Wazamono Grade Swords_ are named from each series of Grade swords. **


	3. Chapter 3

Anthia sat on the grassy deck, legs crossed and swords resting by her hip. She crossed her arms as she leaned back on the mast slightly. Before her stood Luffy, Usopp and Zoro. They were tasked with watching her by Nami. Luffy to maybe annoy her to attack, Zoro to intercept her and strike back and Usopp for ranged advantage over her. Luffy was sitting directly across from her, eye brows furrowed as he seemed to be thinking hard about something. Zoro sat down off by the rails, seemingly have fallen asleep. Usopp decided that he would prefer to stay up by the stairs.

"Are you sure you're not Zoro's sister?" Anthia raised a brow as he one eye blinked.

"Yes, I'm as sure as ever..." She answered for the 10th time. He pouted.

"How can you be so sure? What if you two were separated or something?" Zoro's brow quirked only slightly when he heard his Captains speculation. And the seed of possibility was planted. Anthia sighed softly and stood up.

"I'm going to ask Chopper for some medicine for my head ache..." And with that she headed to the

"Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! I have returned with the supplies to make sure you are well fed~!" Anthia felt her eye widen a bit before looking to her side where she could see Sanji and Franky walk up the ramp. Franky was carrying a lot of crates that led her to believe that he accompanied the Cook as a heavily lifter.

"Oi Sanji! You have to meet Zoro's sister, she's weird!" That statement drew the attention of the cook as the heart disappeared from his eyes.

"Marimo has a sister?" As he looked to the green haired swordsman who opened his eyes to look from his captain to the cook.

"Yeah! They could have been separated or something though so neither of them think they have a sibling." Usopp supplied from his seat at the stairs, were he was tinkering with a small device. Sanji blinked and son started visualizing what Zoro's _sister_ could be like. The image that came to mind was very flatering.

"If she's anything like Marimo..." Sanji said gloomily before turning to a door that opened. And out walked a tall emerald haired beauty. Sanji's eye instantly turned into a heart and he dropped the bags he was carrying on his arms. "Uwah~!" His tongue lolled out his mouth like a dog and nose sprayed out from his nose as that sole green eye landed on him. Anthia blinked at the behavior, before remembering her attire of clothing might be the cause. Sanji drank in the sight of wide hips, large breast that were only partailly covered, the coat a work of magic in keeping nipples from being seen. Full lips held in a soft frown as brow arched delicately in slightly confusion before turning koy and a soft blush burned her cheeks.

"Ah Zoro's siter, this is Sanji, our cook! He makes the best food ever!" Luffy, completely uncaring for his cooks reaction, said with a wide grin. Anthia shifted slightly before nodding her head in greeting.

"Ohayo Sanji... I'm Archangel Anthia, though I'm not Zoro's sister, we just happen to be scary similar." She mumbled the last part before feeling her eyes widen when a rose was in her face. Sanji crossed the whole deck in one stride and brought a rose out from no where.

"Ah mademoiselle, allow me to thank you for gracing me with your beauty... Even if you are the sister of that Marimo, you are still a precious gem in this world." Anthia knew she should have been blushing and cooing like the fangirl she is but she was still baffled. _He crossed the deck in a single step!_Maybe if she had been watching on her laptop a scene like this she wouldn't have really put much thought into it, but being there in person it was mind raking.

"Ah...Okay..?" She responded after a while and plucked the rose from his hand. "Thank you Sanji-kun." The _kun_ was a force of habit and she stared wide eyed as he literally flew back like a rocket because of the blood gushing out of nose. She blinked once again surprised. As a fan she knows of Sanji's behavior around woman especially after spending 2 years on Okama island, but once again seeing it in person was _shocking _to say the least.

"Don't mind that Ero-cook..." She looked over to Zoro who was standing up and yawning, probably awoken from his nap she would think. "Where are you heading to anyways to find this swordsman who holds the sword?" She blnked at him owlishly before looking up at the sky.

"I was told if I head on a path to Raftel I will find him..." She didn't need to swords to help her join on for a while, she was a fan and knew how to state her facts. raftel is where the One Piece is said to be held so if she says that maybe she can accompany them until her demise is reached.

"Oh we're heading there to for the One Piece! You should join my crew!" Luffy said with his grin still in tack but now a piece of meat in his mouth after opening one of the bags Sanji had came bag with. "I'm going to be the king of the Pirates!" She smiled softly at that and closed her eye, appearing as though she was thinking.

"King of the Pirates huh..?" She reopened her eye and watched him nod his head with a smile now. She placed a hand on the hilt of Shodai and nodded. "Okay I'll bite...I'll join your crew, _but you won't stop me from carrying out my destiny_!" The smirked but inside she knew that last part wasn't her because she wouldn't have said that. She looked down to Shodai and soon a voice filled her head.

/_There is still a task at hand..._/ Was all he said and she sighed softly before returning he attention just in time to hear Luffy yell at Sanji to make a feast for a welcoming banquet. She laughed at that. Luffy would find anyway to get more food.


	4. Chapter 4

They had set sail not too long after the encounter and Anthia sat by the mast her back pack next to her, it's content having been shifted around but also altered upon arriving here. Her book, pens and pencils were now parchments, a variety of ink bottles, ink pens, pencils and brushes. She remembered packing a light snack lunch if she didn't have the energy to scout the convention for food. Her original lunch box was now a small bento box wrapped in a dark green cloth with lime green leaves stitched along the edges. She was glad she had her wallet stashed into her coat's inner pocket. Otherwise she was sure Nami would have gladly helped herself. But there was a few other things placed in there. Shodai explained that it was equipment to maintain their bodies.

Her money, both physical and her credit card, had been converted to bellies, amounting to her having a whopping 506,678,678 Bellies. Anthia was thinking of what the exchange rate would be while clenching and un-clenching her hand in front of her face. Sighing she stretched her arms above her head. She was slowly getting use to this or her mind was numbed to the core with shock and a whole bunch of other emotions. She predicts having a major break down along the way of this adventure.

She looked down at her open coat and stared down at the large melons. With a sigh she leaned back, set a hand on the hilt of Inu and closed her eyes. Maybe she could ask Robin or Nami for a bra or something. Now she sat here with nothing to do. Luffy disappeared with Usopp and Chopper somewhere, probably fishing. Brook was sitting on the swing, playing a calm song on his violin. Nami was in her room drawing maps most likely and Robin returned to her Library. Franky was in his station and Sanji was preparing snacks for everyone, mostly the ladies. Sighing she looked to the other person on the deck, leaning on the railing sleeping. Anthia stared at the green swordsman, contemplating on getting up and going to talk to him or remaining quiet. As she stared she noted that the position he was in was perfect.

Back leaning on the railing, one leg bent up as the other laid out straight. His arms crossed as his head was dipped down slightly. His three swords were at his side and he looked like a waiting samurai, Anthia wasn't sure where that thought came from but she guessed it fit.

She had tried drawing fanart of Zoro in such a position but couldn't get it right but now was her chance. She grabbed a parchment scroll and laid it out in front of her and placed an ink bottle on one corner and a smooth stone on the other to stop the scroll from rolling up on itself. She was glad to have learned how to draw with inks during her art courses over school holidays. She picked a thin brush and dipped it into the ink bottle gently. She lifted the brush trained her eyes on Zoro and moved the brush. If there was one thing she loved about herself was her exceptional observational skills. She didn't need to look at the paper as much in drawing a picture of something right in from of her.

Anthia's brush danced across the paper with ease as she painted an outline of Zoro's pose. With another dip she began adding detail of clothing and his swords to the picture. Once done with that she looked down to the picture and smiled at how it looked before placing the brush into the ink bottle and picking up a ink pen to do the detail in the face and wrinkles in his clothes. She spared one more glance at Zoro's sleeping form before sitting back and doddling away at the background in a more sketchy fashion. She was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice her small audience behind her. She finished the slight detail on the railing and sat back to admire her work.

"Wow! Zora, you drew Zoro!"

Anthia screeched as she grabbed the hilt of her sword and brought it back with a powerful force.

"ITTE!" Anthia blinked and looked to her side. Luffy was rolling on the ground, holding his face as a burning red imprint of the bud of her hilt swell up slightly. She blinked once twice then looked to her side where Chopper and Usopp were hugging each other shaking slightly as Usopp was muttering something about scary woman. She sighed and set down Nidai next to his brothers.

"Honestly Luffy-sama, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Anthia said as she rolled up the dried out picture of Zoro before placing it in her bag with the pink bottle. "I'm going to wash my brushes." She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Anthia stepped back onto deck to witness Luffy holding up the ink painting she drew while the other observed it. Even though she took great pride in her work she felt a little embarrassed to have then looking at her work. She felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck as they studied the piece.

"Neh, see she drew Zoro! I wonder if she'll draw me..." Luffy mumbled off as Nami snatched the parchment delicately from the the rubber captains hands.

"This is amazing! She could do portrait and we could sell them~!" Nami explaimed, Bellie signs in her eyes. Robin took the artwark and studied it with a soft smile.

"Hmmm... It would seem that Anthia-san has great talent... I wonder if she could draw a death scene in the same manner."

"Why so dark!?" Usopp yelled. Chopper was sitting on Franky's shoulders, not sure when the mecha-man came up though.

"She's really good!"

"She's _Super_ good at drawing~!"

"Why would she draw that Marimo! Angel-chwan, should have not wasted her talent on him!" Sanji wailed/growled? Anthia wasn't sure.

"Yohohoho! I can't believe what my eyes are seeing! Oh, but I don't have any eyes. Yohohohoho, Skull joke!" Anthia was taking in the responses to her drawing in silence. She noted that one person hasn't spoken up. The _model_ of the piece. Zoro stood there by Robin's side, looking at the picture with that same schooled expression he normal had on. Anthia really wanted to hear him say something about it. Even if he simply scoffs and turns away. Sure it might hurt but she would be fine knowing she got some kind of reaction out of him. But no he just stood there. Anthia will admit it brought her spirits down just a tad bit but nothing she could do about it now. So she walked over to the group and gently took the paper from Robins hands.

"I-I'm glad you guys liked it." Anthia said with a softly smile while rolling up the paper and setting it back in her bag with the now clean paint brushes.

"Anthia, think you could draw me sometime?" Anthia blinked and looked to Nami. The Orange haired beauty smiled to her with her large doe eyes. Athia would have said yes anyways but the eyes just anchored her yes. With a soft blush, Anthia ducked her head slightly.

"S-Sure Nami-sama..." Anthia said while rubbing the back of her neck. "I would love that..."

"Great!" Nami grinned. Anthia smiled back and agreed to draw everyone their own portrait.

* * *

It was evening time and dinner has been served. Anthia stepped into the kitchen/dining area, having went to put on the tank top Nami has lent her. With her coat tied around her waist she looked around the room and smiled at the scene. Table filled with delicious food, the crew talking and laughing. Smiles all around and of course Luffy trying to sneak food off others plates.

_Straw-hat crew_

Anthia felt her smile waver a bit as she placed a hand over her heart. This was the crew that the One Piece community loved and wished to see achieve greatness. The greatness they are destined to achieve, whether Oda wants it or not. She can't even hold a candle to the burning passion they have on this crew. Passions to achieve their dreams. She doesn't have that choice at the moment.

She had a task, a fate set in stone that she must complete. She has no time to find a goal to achieve. She doesn't have a permanent place in the world of One Piece. She's simply a passing phase. Sure they may see as someone fun to have around, but she will not make a very lasting impression. As soon as her task is complete, she is too.

"Anthia, if you don't hurry Luffy's going to eat everything!" Anthia jumped slightly at Usopp's voice. She looked to the table and to the seat made between Zoro and Nami. She blinked before smiling.

_Sure she was meant to die in this world._

Anthia walked over and took her seat. Sanji waltzed over and placed her plate before her. She thank him and begun eating the delicious food of Sanji. Sharing a conversation with Nami and soon engrossed with the table's happy mood.

_But's she's sure as hell going to have fun!_


End file.
